Entre saberes y pensamientos
by franc14
Summary: Curiosamente, ninguno sabía que "Romeo y Julieta" era una obra que siempre ayudaba a los protagonistas a dejar salir los sentimientos que los atormentaban.  OS Rade, espero por lo menos 1 comentario -.-! xD  M por lenguaje "maduro" y violencia, al mínimo


**_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Victorious incluyendo eso a sus personajes, tampoco soy dueño de "Romeo y Julieta" (obra de Shakespeare T_T). Este trabajo fue escrito unicamente para entretenerlos, el autor que es dueño únicamente de la trama no se beneficia por algún recurso económico al escribir el fic._**

**_Pd.- si yo fuera el dueño de Victorious, Robbie Shapiro y Jade West (Rade) estarían en el armario del conserje, ... _**

**_Nota.- sé que hay muy pocas historias victorious en español e incluso sé que las que hay, no están terminadas, estaría feliz de que otros autores ayudaran a que haya más fics Victorious en español, en FFnet_**

**_Nos vemos_**

* * *

><p>Entre saberes y pensamientos<p>

Tan sencillo como parece, lleno de vida como se ve, incluso Julieta puede ser una persona real en vez de un personaje de una tragedia shakesperiana cuando es interpretada por ella.

Él mira con admiración como ella hace ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, natural y sutil, completamente opuesto a lo que él siente y vive.

Sabe que la única oportunidad que tiene de sentir sus labios es actuando, obtener a Romeo para que ella fuera su Julieta. Nunca la duda pasó por su cabeza, la hermosa chica frente a él obtendría el papel protagónico al instante, él era el único problema… simplemente no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, pero se había esforzado al máximo; la única razón para ello, era la hermosa chica a quien miraba.

Era el único que nunca dudaría de ella, fue el único que jamás la traicionó en cualquier sentido.

Robbie Shapiro era el único que sabía la razón por la que Jade West se comportaba como una chica gótica, ella era un personaje más para ocultar su fragilidad y asustar a las personas que la dañarían. Robbie era el único que sabía que Jade odiaba el dolor a pesar que la gente creía todo lo contrario.

Cuando Beck terminó con ella al enterarse de lo que había hecho la noche del Prome, él sabía que Jade se había roto… incluso si no pudo apreciar las lágrimas, siempre supo que las había derramado en la suave almohada que una vez reposó tranquila en el silencio de su oscuro cuarto. Robbie Shapiro era el único que sabía en ese entonces que Beck solo necesitaba un pretexto para caer en los brazos de la chica latina.

Robbie fue el único que la defendió al enterarse de los motivos de Jade para arruinar el Prome… después de algunas semanas, el único que intentó darle confort cuando ese día Tori y Beck oficialmente salían, el único que no le importó recibir palabras hirientes, bofetadas y golpes en el pecho con el fin de ayudar a Jade a tranquilizar su ira, fue él. Robbie fue el único que logró apreciar el llanto de Jade, en aquel armario de la escuela sin importarle que al cerrar la puerta, tenía un profundo corte en el brazo y el corazón destrozado.

Robbie nunca ayudó a Jade por un interés romántico, como un buen amigo siempre estuvo ahí para ella, incluso si ella se comportaba como una perra, siendo mil veces más cruel con él por haber presenciado en primera fila la fragilidad de su persona. Fue por ello que seis meses bastaron para que Robbie se enterara de algo que nunca comprendió cómo sucedió… de alguna forma Robbie Shapiro de Jade West se había enamorado.

Robbie Shapiro era el único que sabía, que nadie amaría a Jade tanto como él lo hacía.

Todos en Hollywood Arts pensaban que Jade no tenía un novio desde Jade porque era demasiado fría y sin emociones… efectivamente, Robbie era el único que sabía que ella estaba demasiado lastimada para confiar nuevamente en alguien que cuide de sus sentimientos.

A pesar de todo, Robbie Shapiro era una persona persistente, protegiéndola incluso de mentiras y rumores desagradables que la gente inventaba sobre ella.

Robbie siempre fue muy inseguro, pero si de algo estaba completamente convencido era de que amaba a Jade y sabía que era el único capaz de cuidar de ella sin importar nada.

Ese es el motivo por el cual el joven ventrílocuo se encontraba a punto de audicionar, aun cuando sabía que los besos no cambiarían nada entre ellos, no dudaba que Jade lo respetaría más si lograra demostrar su talento en el escenario. Gracias al amor que sentía por ella, Robbie encerró todo el nerviosismo de su mente al momento de subir al escenario mientras guardaba las esperanzas de ser el afortunado de tocar los labios de la hermosa chica que se dirigía lentamente a la salida.

Porque Jade West era perfecta y aunque todo Hollywood Arts lo sabía, Robbie era el único que conocía las verdaderas razones de su perfección.

Jade era hermosa, naturalmente talentosa, fuerte para soportar su sensibilidad y el dolor que en ocasiones sentía, a pesar de ser desconfiada podía ser la más fiel y sincera al ganarte su respeto… pero lo que Robbie consideraba que hacía a Jade perfecta, era el esfuerzo que ella dedicaba para alcanzar la perfección en todo lo que hacía.

Porque Robbie Shapiro sabía que lo único que hacía perfecta a una persona en la vida era intentar alcanzar la perfección cada día, soportando el cansancio que ello representaba.

Jade West miraba con satisfacción la lista oficial de los participantes de la obra en la que audicionó 3 días antes. La protagonista era demasiado cursi para ella pero representaba un costo demasiado pequeño a comparación de la felicidad que sentía al privar a Tori Vega de su estúpido sueño. Naturalmente obtuvo a Julieta razón por la cual navegó en la lista para encontrar a su Romeo… una mezcla de emociones paralizaron sus pensamientos, el corazón perdió el control de los latidos que se aceleraron al instante, las mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmesí, un nudo en la garganta evitó el grito en voz alta de Jade al leer el nombre del protagonista:

_**Robbie Shapiro.**_

Jade golpeó su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez sin darse cuenta del pequeño espectáculo que había creado.

Ella había estado pensando en Robbie con más frecuencia desde que alivió su ira a causa de las consecuencias generados en la noche del Prome.

La madre de Jade murió en un accidente aéreo y su fobia más grande eran los payasos, la misma fecha que eligió para hacer su proyecto de arte fue el mismo del accidente. No obstante hablar de su madre era más complicado que tocar el tema de su padre, por lo que no quería la lástima de nadie, ni mucho menos la de Tori Vega. Fue por ello que buscaba venganza cuando Tori programó su inútil Prome esa noche de sábado.

Tristemente todo salió mal, Beck rompió con ella y sus amigos prefirieron darle la razón a la estúpida niña Vega, nuevamente quedó sola. Jamás pensó que Robbie la defendería de sus antiguos amigos y mucho menos trataría de consolarla, por lo que hacía lo imposible para evitarlo, cabe mencionar que fue un éxito… en ese momento Jade no consideraba a Robbie como un amigo, así que lloró en la comodidad de su habitación vacía.

El corazón de Jade se llenó de frustración, ira y agonía… Beck tenía una pequeña sesión de besos con Tori en el pasillo. Jade no perdió tiempo en correr al armario del conserje y llorar en soledad, durante unas horas cumplió su cometido, hasta que él abrió la puerta para mirar su rostro empapado de agua salada.

Jade odiaba recordar las palabras hirientes que le había dicho a Robbie cuando él intento tranquilizarla… patético, hipócrita, un asco de persona al intentar ayudarla en su vulnerabilidad con el fin de llevarla a la cama, y luego con fiereza cortó profundamente su brazo izquierdo con las tijeras que tenía. Robbie solo comentó que ella nunca se molestó en decirle acerca de su proyecto de arte, no le gustó la manera de actuar de los demás chicos y por ello quería evitar que ella hiciera una locura… después se dió la vuelta, giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta y salió sin decir alguna otra palabra. Jade comprendió su sinceridad demasiado tarde, al ver que la sangre de Robbie que se encontraba en el piso lentamente se mezclaba con el líquido incoloro que había caído a un lado de éste… incluso en su miseria arrepentida, de ella él nunca recibió una disculpa.

Jamás pensó que Robbie volvería a hablar con ella, pero nuevamente se equivocó. Él siempre estuvo ahí cuando estaba por hacer algo psicótico, se sentaba con ella en la hora de almuerzo y hacían los proyectos escolares juntos, ambos estaban solos y aunque Jade odiaba admitirlo, Robbie se había vuelto más que sólo su único amigo, ella dependía de él para sentirse feliz, segura y amada.

Porque Jade West era simplemente ella y no podía evitar soltar palabras de despreció hacia él, que sorpresivamente el no respondía ni usando a Rex como cebo de sus respuestas.

A pesar de que Jade West nunca pensó enamorarse de Robbie Shapiro, ella era la única que sabía que se estaba enamorando de él lentamente.

Ella rogaba mantener sus sentimientos en control durante los ensayos y la obra, porque después de todo, ella pensaba con total seguridad que Robbie Shapiro jamás amaría a alguien que le había causado tanto daño como ella.

Curiosamente, ninguno sabía que "Romeo y Julieta" era una obra que siempre ayudaba a los protagonistas a dejar salir los sentimientos que los atormentaban, uniendo corazones que incluso el público pensara incompatibles.


End file.
